dead_or_alivefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dead or Alive 5
Dead or Alive 5 (Jap. デッド・オア・アライブ・ファイブ = Deddo oa Araibu Faibu) ist der fünte Teil der Dead-or-Alive-Serie. Es ist sieben Jahre nach Dead or Alive 4 erschienen, von Team Ninja entwickelt und von Tecmo veröffentlicht. Für das Spiel wurde eine Partnerschaft mit Sega geschlossen, so sind die Virtua-Fighter-Charaktere Akira, Sarah, Pai Chan (und später in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate auch Jacky) spielbar. Am ersten Dezember 2012 wurde die PlayStation-Vita-Fassung namens Dead or Alive 5+ angekündigt. Diese Version brachte einige neue Gameplay-Elemente mit sich, etwa den Touch-Screen-Control. Charaktere *Kasumi *Hayabusa *Leifang *Jann Lee *Tina *Zack *Bayman *Gen Fu *Ayane *Bass *Helena *Hayate *Christie *Hitomi *Brad Wong *Kokoro *Lisa *Eliot *Alpha-152 *Rig *Mila *Akira *Sarah *Pai Handlung Zwei Jahre nach der Zerstörung des Tri-Towers, der Zentrale und dem Wahrzeichen von DOATEC begann Helena mit dem Wiederaufbau von DOATEC, dieses Mal jedoch um seine Technologien zu friedlichen Zwecken einzusetzen. Sie befahl die Auflösung der Biotechnologieabteilung, die sofortige Aussetzung der Militärprojekte Alpha, Epsilon und Omega, sowie die Entlassung aller Anhänger Donovans aus DOATEC-Standorten auf der ganzen Welt. Helena hat nun dieselbe Position wie einst ihr Vater, DOATEC-Gründer Fame Douglas, inne und kündigte die Ausrichtung des fünften Dead-or-Alive-Turniers an, um der Welt zu zeigen, für welche Prinzipien und Tugenden das neue DOATEC steht. Entwicklung Nach der Veröffentlichung von Dead or Alive 4 in 2006 verriet der Erschaffer der Serie, Tomonobu Itagaki, in einem Interview, dass er erste Ideen für Dead or Alive 5 im Sinn hätte. Auf dieselbe Frage antwortete er zwei Jahre später: „This is another area that me and my closest colleagues all agree that we were able to achieve the definitive fighting game with Dead or Alive 4. So we're not looking to extend the series at this point.“ Noch im selben Jahr verklagte Itagaki Tecmo und nach diesem Konflikt verließ er das Unternehmen. Jedoch wurde bekanntgegeben, Team Ninja nicht aufgelöst wurde und dass einige Projekte in Produktion seien. Zwei Jahre später veröffentlichte Team Ninja Dead or Alive Paradise und im folgenden Jahr Dead or Alive: Dimensions. Die Leitung wurde von Yosuke Hayashi übernommen, welcher verkündete, dass der letzte Ableger der Serie, Dead or Alive: Dimensions, positiv aufgenommen wurde und dass die Serie eine Zukunft hätte. Zudem hatte das Spiel ein offenes Ende. 150px|leftAm 14. September wurde Dead or Alive 5 offiziell angekündigt. Ein Trailer wurde gezeigt, in dem Ryu und Hayate gegeneinander auf einer der neuen Stages, Scramble, bekämpften. Kurz darauf wurde die offizielle Website eröffnet. Am 7. Dezember wurde bekanntgegeben, dass das Spiel zu etwa 15 % fertig sei. Am selben Tag wurde im Rahmen einer Presseveranstaltung verkündet, dass eine Demo des kommenden Spiels veröffentlicht werde. Die Demo war erstmals auf der E3 spielbar und beinhaltete die Spielbaren Charaktere Ryu, Ayane, Hayate und Hitomi. 150px|rightAm 1. März veröffentlichte Team Ninja ein Screenshot von Kasumis Hand auf Twitter. Kurz darauf, am 5. März, folgte ein Trailer, in dem erst Kasumi gegen Ayane in der neuen Stage Flow kämpfte und schließlich gegen Akira. Das war auch die Enthüllung des ersten Virtua-Fighter-Charakters, sowie der Partnerschaft mit Sega. Am selben Tag wurde bekanntgegeben, dass das Spiel in September veröffentlicht werde. Am 14. März wurde ein weiteres Gameplay-Video veröffentlicht, welcher einen Kampf zwischen Ayane und Hitomi beinhaltete. Etwas später, am 23 April, wurde bekanntgegeben, dass zwei neue Charaktere veröffentlicht werden. Drei Tage später waren in der Famitsu die Charaktere Christie und Bayman veröffentlicht. Noch am selben Tag erfolgte die Veröffentlichung des Trailers der neu angekündigten Charaktere, in der neuen Stage Hot Zone. Am 23 Mai wurden Leifang und Zack veröffentlicht, sowie die neue Stage The Show. 150px|leftAuch auf der E3 2012 war Team Ninja präsent und so wurde ein großes Live-Streaming-Event abgehalten, welches die Kämpfe vor Ort übertrug. Am ersten Tag des Events wurde ein neuer Trailer veröffentlicht: Tina, Kokoro und der zweite Virtua-Fighter-Charakter, Sarah wurden gezeigt, ebenso wie die neue Stage Sakura. Auf Screenshots war zu sehen, dass Bass ebenfalls als spielbarer Charakter wiederkehrt. Am 6 Juni wurde die Collectors-Edition angekündigt. Zwei Tage später folgten die weltweiten Release-Daten, veröffentlicht auf Facebook. Am 27. Juni wurde in der Famitsu der neue Charakter Rig veröffentlicht. Etwas später, am 18. Juli wurden in derselben Publikation weitere Screenshots des Spiels veröffentlicht, welche Jann Lee zum ersten Mal zeigten. Am folgenden Tag wurde ein Gameplay-Video veröffentlicht, welches La Mariposa veröffentlichte. Am 8. August wurde ein umfangreicher Trailer veröffentlicht, welcher Einiges aus der Handlung des Spiels zeigte, sowie die klassischen Charaktere Helena, Brad Wong und Eliot. Zudem wurde auch Alpha-152 gezeigt. Am 11. September wurde der zweite neue Charakter vorgestellt: Mila. Am darauf folgenden Tag wurde der dritte Virtua-Fighter-Charakter vorgestellt, Pai Chan. Sie wurde zusammen mit Gen Fu in einem Trailer vorgestellt. Ende September wurde das Spiel schließlich veröffentlicht.